Druss Jorkakt
A female volus, born 2168, native to Irune and currently exploring the galaxy. History Druss spent all of her life on Irune until leaving for the Citadel a month after joining CDN. Most available information on Druss’ early history was lost during the war; it is known that the volus was put up for adoption around the age of two and taken into the care of a relatively unimportant clan. Entering the Vol Defense Force (VDF) at seventeen as a combat engineer, she eventually took specialist bomb defusal training at some point before the Reaper War. She is often tight-lipped on details of her past, often quick to try changing the topic if questions regarding her history are brought up. However, she has shared her experiences with post-war Irune’s rebuilding efforts, and frequently. On the Citadel, she worked for private charity Leaving the Ducts, as an auxiliary to Hie Neum's Blue Band unit. After a year, she decided it was time to move on from what had always been intended as a temporary role, and left for further afield, spending time on Illium, among other worlds. Personality Druss very clearly has what humans would call a Napoleon complex, being strongly insulted when her height is brought up. Perhaps unsurprisingly given the culture, she also has a strong dislike of quarians, plenty of second-hand stories of the species that reached Irune having soured her views despite the fact that she's only met one in person, a few months after joining CDN. Druss may also be delusional to an extent, one of her life goals being to ‘become the first Vol Spectre.’ Family Druss explains in this post. Threads of Note A First Time For Everything: A peek at child Druss, as she makes her first transaction. Hello World!: Druss arrives on CDN. A Vol In Flight: Druss has an interview with Hie Neum for a job with Leaving the Ducts. Friggin' Tourists: Druss arrives on the Citadel and is greeted by Laykalar. DDS, Read This: Druss wants to work for DDS, and is impatient for a reply. Most of the rest of the forum tells her it's a bad idea, but Druss isn't easy to dissuade. Seasonal Celebrations: Druss attends a party at the estate of Jacob Angelaus on Earth. The Ascendant: Druss meets Chak Zi'Kratarg on the Citadel. An Apology: Aware that her reputation isn't the best, Druss announces that she will try to be a better person. Vukstravaganza!: Druss attends a party on Illium, and not just any party! Mostly Sure, Kinda: Druss prepares to move on from Leaving the Ducts. 100 Metre Sprint, But With Bullets: Druss meets her elcor contact on Omega. Fleeing Omega, Need Transport: Having to leave in a hurry. The Great Tuchanka Trip: Druss, against all advice, insists on visiting Tuchanka. She is not a gracious tourist. A Vol In Flight 2: Regrets from the aftermath of the above. I Need Me Time: A memorable night out on Illium, as Druss fights Dani'Koara and meets Turul and Joset Phraag. The Gunshow: Still on Illium, at the gym with Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii) and Deadbeat (Prax). Clan Trade of Greatness: While with Single Order Solutions, Druss tries out both tribal trading politics and Invictus warzones. It is, as to be expected, a disaster. A Bowl Full of Jelly: Druss briefly returns to Leaving the Ducts to help Laykalar with a Christmas project. Christmas Party: Druss wants to attend a party/funeral rite on Tuchanka. Her behaviour last time means that the krogan are wary about the idea. Nonetheless... Clan Gathering: At the party/funeral. Leading to... What We Do In The Shadows: The Tuchanka adventure and the various Clan Drau rites continue. Extranet History: When Druss gets a moment spare, there's a few things she wants to look up. Question For A Friend: Druss and her elcor friend are upgrading their relationship, it seems. An offer from the greatest Vol-Clan ever: Who wants to go to Irune? Mending Bridges: Following on from that exchange with Isadore, the krogan's daughter wants the pair to reconcile. The Irune Trip: Druss takes her companions on a tour of the homeworld. C-Sec Reference: Once again, Druss considers a new job. My History Class Was Wrong: Druss wonders about the future of the volus people. Special Cargo: Single Order Solutions is assigned to pick someone up from the Nemean Abyss. Bunker Buster: This time, SOS are involved in business back on Tuchanka (which is becoming familiar ground to Druss). Sigif has ambitions. Druss Becomes A Pirate: No, not because of the nuke incident in the previous links. This is something far odder and somehow more questionable. Check Your Corners: A series of short stories featuring Druss in her mercenary and military roles. Things You Miss: A reflective Druss considers the things she misses and the things she doesn't, thinking back on her life so far since leaving Irune. Indentured Servitude: Druss' latest scheme, trying to earn her way back into a clan. Southpaw Is A Terrible Scientist: Druss is off to Rannoch orbit... and recalls an argument from some months back, in which the Vol-clan were slighted in favour of the quarians. Druss has some objections. Idea For A River of Credits: To the forum's surprise, Druss has an idea that might actually have merit. Halloween on Illium: Druss and Vex are among those taking a spooky tour created by Branka. Kron warns the pair that their usual antics aren't going to be tolerated. Extranet Correspondence, again: Druss sends a few messages. Re-Enlisting?: Druss is getting tired of the endless mercenary assignments and her own lack of direction. Looking For Work Again: Who is hiring now? Who wants a Vol-clan with experience and oddly coloured eyes? The Boro Arc Shooting the Shit: Druss, and her annoying VI, are on Boro. Mercenary Hiring Rush: Who wants to share in the Boro experience? A Plot: Hamno now aims to frame Druss (among others) for the explosion on Boro. Running Riot: Druss temporarily leaves Boro behind to participate in the second Dwickfall event on Illium. She meets up with Vex again. Yintal Presents: Druss is generous with her Yintal gifts this year. Bounty: Druss jumps on the opportunity to play bounty hunter, and along with Dani is on the trail of a certain blue drell. Plenty of Time For This To Get A Lot Worse: Druss seeks spiritual advice from plenix-obsessed businessvol, Kuat Nom. Category:Characters Category:Volus